1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An all terrain vehicle is provided with a cabin in which a single seat or a plurality of seats and a floor are disposed. The floor is disposed forward of the single or plurality of seats. The floor is used for supporting the feet of a driver and/or a passenger thereon. Additionally, the cabin is sectioned apart from a vehicle body front portion through a front panel. The vehicle body front portion is disposed forward of the cabin, and the front panel stands upward from the floor. For example, US Patent Publication No. US2008/0289896 A1 discloses a conventional all terrain vehicle in which an engine unit is disposed rearward of the front panel. In the all terrain vehicle, an exhaust device is disposed rearward of the engine unit. It is difficult for the all terrain vehicle to enhance cooling of the engine unit and the exhaust device disposed rearward of the engine unit because of the structure that the engine unit is disposed rearward of the front panel.
In response to this, the aforementioned all terrain vehicle is provided with a duct for cooling the engine unit. The duct extends downward from an upper area within the vehicle body front portion disposed forward of the front panel. Additionally, the duct is bent rearward in a lower area within the vehicle body front portion. Furthermore, a protrusion protruding upward from the floor is provided in the transverse center portion of the floor. The protrusion is positioned lower than a seating surface of the seat. Additionally, the protrusion extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The duct extends rearward and passes through the inner space of the protrusion. The duct reaches an engine room in which the engine unit is disposed. An inlet of the duct is disposed in the interior of the vehicle body front portion and is positioned above the radiator. A hood, forming the upper surface of the vehicle body front portion, is provided with an opening. External air is inhaled into the vehicle body front portion through the opening of the hood. The inhaled air is further inhaled into the duct through the inlet of the duct.
The aforementioned all terrain vehicle is capable of enhancing cooling of the engine by supplying the external air to the engine room via the duct. However, the duct is bent in a steep angle. Ventilation resistance within the duct will be accordingly large. Additionally, external air is spontaneously inhaled through the opening of the hood and passes through the duct. Therefore, air does not easily flow within the duct in the parked vehicle. In this case, air does not easily reach the exhaust device disposed rearward of the engine unit. As a result, it is difficult to enhance cooling of the exhaust device.